


【偶萝车】关系

by moyanxixi



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 17:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyanxixi/pseuds/moyanxixi
Summary: 颜语的性格真……难摸，我尽力了，我在写什么啊，我对不起霾大啊，想哭【谢罪】





	【偶萝车】关系

**Author's Note:**

> 颜语的性格真……难摸，我尽力了，我在写什么啊，我对不起霾大啊，想哭【谢罪】

萝拉x颜语 abo（妄想症设定）  
————分割线————  
当颜语的意识恢复的时候，自己已经坐在饭桌边正在吃早饭，挠了挠头。  
“才醒？”出现在眼前的手机屏上显示着两个字。  
“嗯，算是吧。”颜语将最后一点面包塞进嘴里，直到现在味蕾才开始工作。  
“那两个孩子好像准备复出了。”萝拉打出来的话成功帮颜语彻底清醒过来。  
“已经找到公司了？”颜语放下水杯，看着萝拉翻看手机。  
“没，只是在微博上发了新曲还有这张照片。”萝拉将自己的手机递给颜语。  
照片是泠珞拍的，俏皮地比着V的泠珞和后面摆弄着吉他的零羽。  
“零羽……”颜语砸了咂嘴，也不知道在照片上找什么。  
“看这个。”就在萝拉以为颜语要说些什么的时候，对面的人把照片放大放在自己面前。  
“你是什么显微镜视力啊！”萝拉看了半天才反应过来这是零羽的颈侧，而上面赫然有着一点红印。  
“毕竟我也很好奇她俩能发展到什么程度。”颜语笑了笑随手抄起了一旁的游戏机，“现在看来关系很好。”  
“你该上课去了，要迟到了。”萝拉拿起墨镜塞进颜语手中，将碗筷收拾进了厨房。  
“不要~”放水洗碗的萝拉被跟来的颜语抱住，比自己高很多的人孩子气般得回了句，手上转摇杆的动作一刻没停。  
“发情期要到了。”颜语淡淡的一句话打消了萝拉的疑惑。  
就像颜语说的，她是个Omega，该说很意外还是什么，至少本人不在乎这些，虽然粉丝很惊讶就是了，相反的，萝拉是Alpha。  
萝拉也有些烦恼，大多数来自现在抱着自己的人，动不动就挂在自己身上，经常做一些很亲密的动作也毫不在乎。  
萝拉对于性别问题一直抱着无所谓的态度就像其他事情一样，但一些生理问题还是无法避免，比如萝拉对信息素的反应，比如颜语的发情期。  
清爽的薄荷味是这个家中一直存在的味道，只有几天，茉莉的香味才会出现并且掩盖过薄荷。  
最后还是被迫放下了洗到一半的碗筷，游戏机被随意地扔在了沙发上，屏幕上是颜语看过不下八百遍的普通素材，下次还是让萝拉帮忙吧。  
“唔……”身高带来的不便直到两人倒在床上才消除，萝拉总算可以好好地亲吻颜语。  
萝拉唯一在乎的问题大概就是两人的关系，是生活助理和歌手，还是AO的床上关系，又或者……  
白发散了下来，萝拉伸手托住了颜语的后脑，柔软顺滑的手感是一如既往的，交叠的双唇和被撬开的牙关开始了这次情事。  
“嗯~”颜语回应着萝拉的吻，颈后的腺体像是苏醒过来，伴随着心跳散发出薄荷味，本该给人清凉感觉的味道反而让萝拉热了起来，有意控制的茉莉香在这种情况下也隐藏不下去了。  
“哈~”先结束这次深吻的是萝拉，和一位歌手比肺活量显然是不现实的，低下头舔舐凸显的锁骨，睡衣的扣子大概率是颜语自己睡觉不老实扯开的。  
“唔嗯~”放在颜语脑后的手顺势滑到了颈后，指尖轻抚着腺体，星星点点的印记出现在锁骨处的皮肤上，耳边是颜语喉中发出的小声喘息。  
应该是生活助理和歌手吧，每天操心她的生活作息和习惯，催促她上课，帮她排行程，替她刷刷稀有素材。  
“唔啊~”颜语的脸颊红红的，这让她看上去可爱不少，反正萝拉这么觉得，手掌从松散的睡衣领口探入，柔软的触感还是那么熟悉。  
应该是AO的床上关系，像是现在，帮她解决生理问题，将每到这时候都会露出不为人知的表情和做出诱惑行为的颜语据为己有，情爱中作为掌控者，结束后便又是生活助理。  
“啊~”当温热的口腔包裹住挺立的红缨，颜语的呻吟总算不再埋在喉中，萝拉抬眸看了眼颜语红透的耳垂，稍稍有些开心吧，至少这个样子的颜语是自己才能看见的。  
应该……不会是其他关系了吧，曾经试探性地问过这件事，“萝拉觉得是什么就是什么”颜语握着游戏机也不知道有没有认真回答，那就，是前两种关系了吧。  
“萝拉……哈~专心。”放开显出红印的白嫩，透明的丝线落在了颜语胸口，萝拉感觉到颜语的手抚上了自己的脸，身下人蓝色的眸子有些迷糊却清晰的映出自己的模样。  
抱歉。这种时候谁都不会去拿手机打字或者看消息，那萝拉也不知道颜语懂不懂自己的意思，相处这么久应该懂吧，不过对方是颜语也就不敢确定了。  
睡衣最后的两颗扣子被萝拉解开，柔软的双手抚过颜语的腹部，流畅的肌肉线条是萝拉喜欢的一大原因，美中不足的便是过瘦导致若隐若现的肋骨轮廓。  
“唔嗯~萝拉……别……”颜语修长的双腿被托起架在了萝拉的肩膀上，温热的手掌按在了腿根处，拇指分开湿润的花瓣，唇舌附上了小小的花核。  
“啊~”因为姿势原因而悬空的腰部有些颤抖，茉莉花香温柔地裹住了颜语，舌尖挑动着敏感的花核，左手感受着大腿肌肉的跳动，右手手指慢慢地探进小穴。  
放松。颜语的腰有些僵，萝拉也不急，吮吸着慢慢挺立的花核，手指一点点开拓神秘领域，手掌轻抚颜语细腻的皮肤，反正不能说话，自己心里所想和动作的表示意思就看颜语怎么理解了。  
“唔啊~”颜语有些溺在萝拉的信息素中了，颈后的腺体从刚才就在胀痛，一些克制不住的生理反应开始出现。  
谁会不喜欢她呢。萝拉感觉到了颜语迎合的动作，手指抽出带来身下人的一阵颤抖，随后唇舌下移，舌尖拨开颤抖的花瓣探入了狭窄的洞穴。  
“唔~萝拉……”颜语的呼吸加快，柔软的小舌在浅处刺探，卷走黏腻的爱液，小腹处堆积着快感却找不到发泄的出口。  
我在。萝拉“回应”了颜语的呼喊，舌尖上挑勾弄着敏感处，充斥鼻腔的薄荷味让萝拉沉迷其中，这种时候也确实不应该想那种问题，太复杂了，和简单直接的性爱不相符合，想要答案，也要等到颜语醒过来，自己可以打字。  
“别……萝拉……”呼喊声戛然而止，颜语咬着牙拦住了自己的呻吟，双手攥紧了床单，指节微微泛白，萝拉缓缓移动着舌头延长了高潮的时间。  
等到颜语沉下腰，双腿从萝拉肩上滑落，悬空的背部触到柔软的被子，颜语被发情期控制的大脑才有了一点清醒。  
还难受吗？萝拉后知后觉地想伸手拿手机将自己的意思表达给颜语。  
“有什么好问的，继续就是了。”在拿手机的途中便被颜语捉了回来，转头便是颜语上扬的嘴角和蓝色的眸子，配上锁骨和胸口的痕迹，啊，原来她是懂我意思的。  
好。萝拉“回答”一句，上前吻住颜语，咸涩的味道在交缠的唇舌间淡去。  
“嗯！？萝拉？”出于私心，萝拉环着颜语的腰将她转了个身背对着自己，显然这个姿势颜语不喜欢，不过反抗也就持续到萝拉吻上颜语颈后的腺体的时候。  
“别……唔嗯~”这种被全盘压制处于下风的姿势让颜语很不自在，不过，是萝拉的话放任一次也没什么吧。  
萝拉轻咬着颜语的腺体，太过浓郁的薄荷味有些辣，却也不想松口，缓缓进入还在颤抖的小穴，被死死咬住的感觉让萝拉忍不住加快的动作。  
“唔~啊……哈~”颜语将自己的呻吟咬碎，后颈胀痛的感觉总算消失一些，下身被填满的感觉同样让她控制不住自己迎合的动作。  
会用这种姿势还真不是因为萝拉内心有征服颜语的意思，只是喜欢她的脊背，凸显的脊椎骨和伴随呼吸而扇动的蝴蝶骨，在颜语消瘦的身体上匀称美丽得像是画一般。  
“啊~”指尖描绘着颜语背部的骨骼轮廓，在小穴中抽送的动作逐渐加快，带出的爱液顺着大腿流下。  
关于颜语分化成Omega，萝拉并没有什么想法，只是感慨了一下以后演唱会会有麻烦了，事实确实如此，颜语根本不听劝，带着一身薄荷味的Omega连抑制剂都不打就抄起话筒上台了，鱼龙混杂的场所谁都难保会不会出意外，每次颜语任性的时候萝拉都在后台急得团团转。  
“唔嗯~疼……”心中想的事情让萝拉没控制好力道，腥味弥漫在口腔中，清晰的齿痕出现在颜语的颈后。  
抱歉。轻吻颜语的耳廓，萝拉又一次对自己的走神表示了歉意，不过现在的颜语看不见萝拉的表情，能不能理解便是另一码事了。  
“唔~”颜语咬着枕头，泛红的眼角让她带上了丝妩媚，茉莉香从颈后的伤口入侵，浓得刺鼻的薄荷变得柔和起来，属于两人的奇妙反应。  
柔软的手顺着颜语手背上凸起的血管轻抚，慢慢地把攥紧的拳头打开解放了枕套，手指插进指缝就像现在两人的姿势一样手心对手背将其裹住。  
“唔哼~”萝拉注视着颜语背部的每一丝变化，像是现在，肌肉绷直，脊椎弯曲拱起腰，皮肤被一节节骨头顶起。  
颜语额头抵着枕头，按在自己小腹处的手掌轻抚着，身体克制不住地颤抖，Alpha的信息素遍布全身，生殖腔被叩开占领导致腰眼酸疼，下身却吐着黏腻的爱液叫嚣不够。  
麻烦。颜语等到萝拉离开自己的身体才彻底脱力倒在床上，半眯着眼睛平复着呼吸。  
“陪我睡一会。”颜语不由分说地拉着萝拉卷进被子里，仗着自己身长手长把萝拉抱了个严实。  
所以你到底觉得我们是什么关系呢？萝拉悄悄地回抱住衣衫凌乱心跳过快的颜语。  
“跟那两孩子一样。”不可思议地回答在耳边响起，萝拉惊讶得猛然抬头，然而颜语闭着眼睛呼吸平稳，像是什么都没说一样。


End file.
